


Чистосердечное непризнание

by ririn (Ririn_Katrin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Exes, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririn_Katrin/pseuds/ririn
Summary: Вспоминать пока не потеряешь рассудок, прокручивать одну и ту же картину пока не исчезнет здравый смысл. Пока не исчезнет хоть какой-нибудь смысл.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 12





	Чистосердечное непризнание

— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Пальцы сжимают дверную ручку с такой силой, что костяшки белеют.  
В голове мысль воет сиреной: «Захлопни дверь, захлопни, за—»  
— Слышал, ты из волейбола ушёл. Вот, приехал узнать, что случилось, так сказать, по старой дружбе.  
«Захлопнись».  
— Это не твоё дело. Мы уже не школьники, пора бы уже бросить все эти детские…  
Кагеяма поднимает голову и сбивается на полуслове. Все фразы рассыпаются под этим взглядом, что сейчас не скажи — обернётся полным провалом. Провалом на шесть футов под землю, похоронным маршем. Потому что он знает. Он знает его лучше всех.  
Когда Хината смотрит в глаза вот так, прямо, с долей понимания — это полное обезоруживание. С ним никогда не работала схема «отцепись от меня, мне хорошо одному, просто прекрасно одному, мне никто не нужен, оставь меня в покое». Потому что только попробуй скажи — и тебя повалят на землю, ударив в живот, а потом протянут ладонь со словами «будем держаться вместе».  
— Я не верю тебе, Кагеяма-кун. — Хината обхватывает пальцами чужое запястье, и запереть дверь прямо перед носом уже не получится. — Расскажи, что случилось.  
«Расскажи», да? Вот только проблема в том, что в двух словах не объяснишь. Подошло бы одно, но оно не способно вместить в себя всё, что чувствует Кагеяма на протяжении очень долгого времени. Но, если говорить совсем кратко, он устал.  
Кагеяма вздыхает, делает шаг в сторону, пропуская Хинату вперёд, и прижимается затылком к стене. Старается не смотреть в чужую спину, ведь эта картина кажется такой странно-правильной и привычной. Хината очень хорошо вписывается в его, Кагеямы, квартиру. Наверное потому что именно он выбирал цвет мебели, зеркало в прихожей и даже полку для обуви. Наверное потому что именно Хината за несколько лет стал тем, без чего эта квартира кажется просто… квартирой.  
— Тут… — неуверенно говорит Хината, проходя на кухню. — Ничего не изменилось.  
— Это не так.  
Кагеяма достает стакан с полки и бутылку зелёного чая из холодильника. Кидает в стакан лёд, ставит всё это перед Хинатой. Тот подпрыгивает на месте от резкого движения, а потом опускает взгляд. Возможно, начинает сожалеть о своей затее.  
— Что ты хотел узнать?  
— Ты ушёл из команды.  
Кагеяма согласно кивает, закусив губу. Он ушёл. Сбежал даже. Подался в бега от происходящего, от воспоминаний. От себя.  
— И что?  
Они смотрят друг на друга, и Кагеяма пытается выиграть в эти гляделки хотя бы в этот раз, но всё же отводит взгляд первым. В груди щемит и горло сжимает желание наорать на этого придурка, который припёрся невесть знает зачем с другого конца страны. Где он там сейчас живёт? На Окинава, кажется. Домик у самого моря, пляжный волейбол, о таком только мечтать можно, а Хината прикатил в Токио просто потому что кто-то разболтал об уходе Кагеямы. Таких идиотов поискать ещё надо. Кагеяма нашёл вот. А потом потерял по собственной глупости. Это не было внезапно, как иногда теряешь любимый брелок, а замечаешь только дома, но он всё равно не понял, что произошло.  
— Ты же такой хороший игрок и…  
— Ацуму тоже хороший игрок. Получше меня будет.  
Хината замирает, сжимая в руках стакан с чаем. Кагеяма замечает, как меняется язык его тела: Хината закрывается, видимо, не желая развивать эту тему.  
Прямолинейность никогда не была сильной стороной Кагеямы. Обычно его честность была похожа на агрессивные замечания. Тут уж ничего не попишешь — сколько он ни старался, комплименты в его исполнении выглядели нелепо, зато слова, сказанные в порыве гнева, звучали так, что сомневаться в искренности сказанного не приходилось.  
Вообще-то, Кагеяма считал, что имеет право злиться. Имеет право втыкать эти иголки с ядовитыми кончиками под кожу, потому что именно он здесь — пострадавшая сторона. Это его бросили. Однако, на Хинату он мог злиться только когда его нет рядом. А вот сейчас, когда он сидит напротив, злиться не хочется. Он вообще не знает, что ему сейчас хочется, поэтому просто сидит и втыкает в стену в ожидании непонятно чего.  
— Да, он… Мы с ним немного поссорились из-за того, что я сюда поехал. Но в принципе, всё нормально.  
Кагеяма удивленно приподнимает брови, а затем всё же взглядывает на притихшего Хинату.

На месте Ацуму он бы тоже злился.  
Потому что их последняя встреча не принесла ничего хорошего.  
Сердце стучит о рёбра так громко и тревожно, что Кагеяме кажется, в такой тишине Хината может услышать. В голове всплывает воспоминание полугодичной давности.  
Это произошло здесь же. На этой кухне.  
Тогда они хотели расставить все точки над «и». Просто поговорить. Но в какой-то момент разговор обернулся громкой ссорой, а потом… трос, который держал их обоих над бездной, лопнул. И Кагеяма слишком хорошо помнит, как со стола полетела кружка, разбившись об пол, а им было плевать. Как в голове вертелась мысль о том, что всё это неправильно, а им было плевать. И распалённое сильными эмоциями тело, и как Хината обнимал его за шею, прижимая к себе, и сбивчивые слова, и оборванные стоны. Насколько правильно, жарко и хорошо было просто двигаться в такт. Всё это он отлично помнил.  
И Хината тоже. Не мог не помнить. Потому что голос совести у Хинаты оказался громче и, посчитав произошедшее ошибкой, он всё честно рассказал, а Ацуму не посчитал затруднительным заявиться на порог квартиры Кагеямы для того, чтобы пару раз проехаться ему по лицу. Немного позже Кагеяма начал считать ошибкой не ударить в ответ.  
Ошибка на ошибке, жизнь называется.

— И ты всё равно решил приехать. Смело.  
И разум снова отбрасывает в воспоминания о прошлом. О времени, когда они ещё были вместе. В лето, когда они впервые поцеловались. Хината и тогда был смелым. Или безрассудным, тут с какой стороны посмотреть, но последствий он никогда не боялся.  
То лето — это истоптанные кеды, брошенный на обочине велосипед, яркое-яркое солнце над головой. Оранжевый закат, запутавшийся в рыжих волосах, дурацкие шутки и много волейбола. Тогда им обоим казалось, что это никогда не закончится.  
Сейчас же, счастливые воспоминания о прошлом — всё, что осталось в качестве утешения, пока они сидят на кухне, друг напротив друга, забыв каково это, разговаривать без нависшего напряжения.

— Хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке.  
— Не нужно было.  
Хината делает глубокий, ровный вдох. Улыбается, хотя по взгляду заметно, что ему тоже это всё надоело. Что иногда на него накатывает тяжелое чувство, и он не знает что делать, кроме как взять билет на самолет и прилететь в Токио. Они каждый раз совершают одну и ту же ошибку. И если сейчас всё не прекратить, то они определённо снова не справятся. Нужно найти причину, чтобы Хината ушёл. Кагеяма пытается соединить хотя бы пару слов, чтобы сказать что-то… последнее.  
И это настоящая пытка.  
Кажется, что ещё немного и его разорвёт пополам от противоречивых чувств. Ведь одна часть хочет, чтобы вся эта история первой любви превратилась в обычную историю о прошлом. Чтобы он мог вспоминать то время с улыбкой. А другая часть злится за слабость перед Хинатой, за нерешимость.  
Это же так просто — сказать.  
«Давай начнём всё заново. Только не уходи». Что-то в этом духе.  
Но у Хинаты сейчас всё отлично. И Ацуму Мия отличный парень, и у них всё замечательно. Не стоит лезть со своими чувствами куда не просят. Это всё замкнутый круг, петля. Это силки, в которые Кагеяма загнал сам себя.

— Ладно, я тебя понял. Извини, что так внезапно.  
— Всё нормально.  
— Я тогда… пойду.  
Хината отодвигает стакан и поднимается со своего места, проходит мимо, даже ни на мгновение не задержавшись. И Кагеяма правда не собирался этого делать, но иногда тело движется вразрез с мыслями. Он, вскочив со стула, хватает Хинату за плечо, резко прижимая к стене, заглядывает в глаза. Хочет найти там ответ. Ожидая сейчас получить кулаком в живот. Или в челюсть. В свою дурную голову.  
— Мне больно, — прищурившись, тихо произносит Хината.  
— Мне тоже.  
Повисает тишина. Неправильная, давящая.  
«Почему ты здесь?»  
Было бы логично задать этот вопрос. Кто вообще приезжает в середине рабочей недели в десять вечера, ссорясь с любимым человеком, просто ради того, чтобы узнать что случилось. Не самое лучшее время для дружеских визитов. А они ведь и не друзья вовсе.  
— Отпусти, Кагеяма.  
«А ты меня отпусти. Отпусти. Я устал».  
Хината определённо умеет читать по глазам, иначе его выражение лица не объяснить. «Отлично», думает Кагеяма, «тогда и говорить ничего не придётся».  
Кагеяма опускает руки, вновь заглядывает в глаза. А потом их губы соприкасаются. Кто кого поцеловал первым — хрен разберешь. Вызывайте следственный комитет и парочку детективов, тут двое запутались. Окончательно, бесповоротно запутались в собственных чувствах.  
И если кто-то обязательно должен быть виноват в происходящем, Кагеяма согласен взять всё на себя. Это он виноват в том, что Хината вцепился в ворот его футболки, сжимая ткань в кулаках. В том, что Хината прижимается к нему всем телом и Кагеяма ощущает чужой стояк сквозь ткань спортивных штанов. В том, что Хината проводит языком по коже, кусает мочку уха. Он кругом виноват. Не смог закрыть вовремя дверь. Не смог отпустить, без выяснения причин. Без ненужных вопросов.  
Они целуются до нехватки дыхания, до сбившегося сердечного ритма. А потом отрываются, смотрят друг на друга, и мир на секунду перестаёт вращаться, а затем всё, что находится за пределами квартиры — прекращает существовать. Перед глазами плывёт, затылок резко стягивает болью, потому что Хината оттягивает волосы, крепко вцепившись пальцами.  
Это всё кажется таким правильным и привычным. То, как Хината плавится от прикосновений, становясь всё податливее, как сердце заходится, как ноги подкашиваются, а в голове — полное месиво.  
— Я… — Хината давится воздухом, когда Кагеяма подхватывает его за бедра, приподнимая, и прижимает к стене. В ответ обхватывает ногами и одной рукой держится за плечо. Смотрит прямо в глаза почти пьяно.  
Сердце рассыпается вслед за всеми словами от этого взгляда. Кагеяма зло рычит и, обхватив крепче бедра, делает несколько шагов в сторону гостиной. Они падают на диван, выбивая из лёгких воздух.  
Совесть шепчет о последствиях, Кагеяма молит её заткнуться хотя бы на время.  
Руки Хинаты скользят по спине и в этих движениях столько утешения, что становится обидно.  
Неужели я настолько жалок?  
Пожалуйста, прекрати.  
Хватит.  
И если бы они уже не лежали, Кагеяма преклонил бы колени, подставил плечи, склонил голову со словами — бери от меня, что хочешь, делай со мной, что вздумается, так я хотя бы чувствую себя живым.  
Хината задирает футболку и по спине пробегается прохладный воздух от приоткрытого окна. Они пытаются избавить друг друга от одежды как можно скорее — сейчас во всём стоит поторопиться.  
Кагеяма слышит жужжание мобильника в сумке Хинаты и сердце снова сжимается, а челюсть сводит от злобы.  
И всё же… Если всё так хорошо, почему они сейчас здесь?  
Хината не замечает вибрации телефона. Или просто делает вид.  
Жмурит глаза, когда Кагеяма, дотянувшись до угла дивана, нашаривает там смазку, и льёт её на низ живота. Мышцы подрагивают от холода, и член дёргается, а Кагеяма просто усаживается между разведённых ног, медленно размазывая смазку по коже.  
Параллельно старается не думать о том, насколько ему хочется видеть Хинату в таком состоянии каждый день. Не думать о том, кто видит его таким достаточно часто.  
Хината хмурится сильнее. Шипит сквозь зубы. Пытается коснуться себя сам, но Кагеяма не позволяет, хватая свободной рукой запястье.  
— Давай уже…  
Кагеяма проводит рукой между ягодиц, надавливая пальцами на вход, вставляет два сразу, и с губ Хинаты срывается такой резкий и громкий стон, что приходится на секунду остановиться.  
— Всё нормально?  
Хината кивает, закусив губу, смотря размытым взглядом в потолок, и Кагеяма снова проталкивает пальцы.  
Внутри Хинаты так горячо и узко, что голова начинает идти кругом, а внизу живота всё сворачивается в тугой, тянущий узел.  
И хочется сберечь в себе всё это — и это ощущение, и этот взгляд, и трепет ресниц, и слова неразборчивым полушепотом. Выжечь в памяти, оставить клеймо на сетчатке глаз.  
А потом вспоминать. Вспоминать пока не потеряешь рассудок, прокручивать одну и ту же картину пока не исчезнет здравый смысл. Пока не исчезнет хоть какой-нибудь смысл.  
Он двигает пальцами, меняя темп, гладит ладонью бедра и живот, наблюдая за выражением лица Хинаты. Подмечая как краснеет его лицо и шея. Как он хватается руками за валик дивана, двигается навстречу — немая просьба закончить это издевательство.  
Хината расслабляется, когда Кагеяма вытаскивает пальцы, тихо всхлипывает, когда он подхватывает под колено и забрасывает одну ногу себе на плечо. Их любимая поза. Была любимой когда-то.  
— Не тормози, Кагеяма, — злобно выплевывает слова Хината, когда их лица вновь находятся достаточно близко. — Быстрее.  
Кагеяма ухмыляется, но всё же не думает спорить — входит сразу почти на половину. Хината замирает, рот приоткрывается в немом стоне, а глаза начинают слезиться. Кажется, что пару мгновений он даже вдохнуть не может. Кагеяма рычит, упирается лицом в сгиб шеи, кусает кожу и делает первый толчок.  
Мысли становятся вязкими, движения резкими и чувство обиды затмевает ощущение безграничного счастья.  
Пока Хината называет его по имени, пока крепко обхватывает руками за плечи — большего просить Кагеяма не смеет.  
Не имеет никакого морального права. Вот где он действительно виноват — сам разрушил отношения, не стал ничего делать, когда почувствовал, как Хината отдаляется. Просто молча наблюдал за любовью, ускользающей сквозь пальцы. Наивно надеялся, что Хината точно никогда его не оставит.  
Итог не мог оказаться другим.  
Он двигается резче и смешение шлепков кожи о кожу и стонов заполняет пространство комнаты. Целует Хинату в плечо, руками придерживает бёдра.  
— К-коснись меня…  
И он касается. Разум полностью заволакивает густой туман, мешая осознать происходящее. Он дрочит Хинате в такт своим движениям и тот снова всхлипывает, а затем мычит что-то нечленораздельное. Кагеяма не может удержаться и целует. Влажно, глубоко, почти небрежно.  
Мышцы сокращаются, крепче сжимая член и Кагеяма, чувствуя, как Хината изливается в его руку, кончает следом с глухим, протяжным стоном.  
Наваливается сверху, почти без сил. Даже не думает открывать глаза.  
Пытается задержать это мгновение всеми возможными способами.  
Хината перебирает его волосы пальцами, целует куда-то в висок.  
— Мне нужно идти.  
Кагеяма зло сжимает руку в кулак. Зачем было нужно собирать его по частям, если в конце всё равно этими словами решил отпороть лоскут?  
У Кагеямы всё счастье в жизни напрокат. И Хината — главный арендатор.

Небрежно накинув на плечи куртку, Хината смотрит в экран телефона. Там, очевидно, пропущенный от Ацуму. Может быть даже несколько. В любом случае, Кагеямы это не касается, он и не думает спрашивать.  
— Ты возвращаешься?  
Хината улыбается. Убирает мобильный подальше в сумку, заглядывает в лицо.  
— Поеду в Мияги на несколько дней. Навещу маму и Нацу.  
Кагеяма, закусив губу, понимающе кивает. В груди жужжит неприятное чувство. Такое затёртое, как старые джинсы, выцветшее, как оставленное на солнце фото. Но по-прежнему до боли знакомое.  
Им снова пора прощаться.  
— Шоё…  
Хината вновь смотрит так, что всё рассыпается. Все заготовленные, отрепетированные фразы теряют свой смысл.  
— Я тебя… — Кагеяма пытается сглотнуть ком слов, от которых першит в горле. — Я тебя провожу.  
Улыбка на лице Хинаты меняется. Он закидывает сумку на плечо. Говорит тихое «хорошо» и проходит в коридор.

Кагеяма сидит на кухне, покачивая ногой. Квартира вновь стала просто квартирой, а не местом, где любовь занимает все пространство. Он делает глоток кофе, кусает губу, пытается собрать себя по частям. В груди ноет, но это такая привычная, почти незаметная боль. Если, конечно, слишком сильно не вглядываться.


End file.
